


Trust

by Madame_Reject



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, As much as he always gets fucked over, M/M, Sami Zayn trusts Kevin more then anything, Set right after Sami won the title, no one trusts kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Reject/pseuds/Madame_Reject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami Zayn has always been told he is way too trusting. He just tries to see the good in everyone and it has fucked him over more than once in his life and career. One person in particular has always fucked him over at every turn, but Sami never seemed to learn his lesson. He had a weak spot and that weak spot was Kevin Steen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is my attempt at smut and I have no idea where this idea came from...it just happened. First time writing these two and I have not watched a lot of NXT so hopefully I didn't fuck up the characterizations too badly.

Sami Zayn has always been told he is way too trusting. He just tries to see the good in everyone and it has fucked him over more than once in his life and career. One person in particular has always fucked him over at every turn, but Sami never seemed to learn his lesson. He knew he was getting too old for this, the pain shooting up his back but he had that heavy title belt in his hand, he should really be happy but he isn’t. 

He could hear Adrian’s voice in his head saying don’t trust him. He could hear Finn’s voice in his head saying don’t fall for him again. Everyone seemed to think they knew what was best for Sami Zayn and the consensus was that it was not Kevin Steen. Well Kevin Owen’s now. He may be trusting but he wasn’t stupid and he knew Kevin would fuck him over the second he could. The trusting part of him didn’t think it would be right after he finally beat Adrian. When he hugged Kevin he thought this could be different this time. Part of him though even as Kevin knocked him over, it would be different this time. Sami was 30 fucking years old but he still fell for Kevin Steen like a love drunk fourteen year old every fucking time.

He tossed his belt down on the bench and groaned when he reached back to touched his bruised back. He just wanted to get back to his hotel and sleep for about ten years until every joint stopped throbbing. The hair on the back of his neck stood up when he heard the locker room door open. He didn’t even have to turn around to know who was there.

“ Hey Kevin.” Sami murmured grabbing his teeshirt to pull back over his head. “ Coming to gloat?”

“ Just coming to see if you were pouting or not.” He heard Kevin walk into the Locker room and shut the door behind him, that chuckle he let out made Sami’s skin crawl, he shot around glaring at the man who has been in his life more then anyone. Kevin was still in his ring gear, his eyes already starting to bruise from the broken nose.

“ Pouting?! Holy fuck Kevin, you couldn’t let me have one fucking second of glory. You never have been able to let me have anything. You could have just hugged me and let me have this, I have been stuck in fucking NXT working my ass off and you stroll in thinking you can do whatever because you are Kevin fucking Steen and Kevin fucking Steen does what Kevin fucking Steen wants.” Sami always lets the stress roll off of him, he tries to keep calm but seeing Kevin after all of these months broke something in him.

“ I missed you Sami.” He didn’t notice Kevin got so close, for a big guy Kevin moves quickly and he was grinning at him like Sami didn’t just yell at him. “ I know you missed me Sam.”

“I hate you so fucking much.” He murmured but still wrapped his arms around Kevin’s shoulders and buried his face in his neck. “ I hate you. I hate you, I hate you.”

“ Ya, I know you do.” Kevin chuckled wrapping his arms around Sami’s waist kissing him on the side of the head. “ It’s still kinda weird seeing you bounce around without a mask on. I watched the match with Adrian, you were a fucking shining star like you always were.”

“Adrian cornered me today when I got hear and told me to stay away from you.” He said moving his face from Kevin’s neck to just rest his chin on his shoulder. “ He still doesn’t like you. He said Sami I got your back but don’t let him fuck with you again.”

“ Still don’t know why he doesn’t like me. Probably because I’m a French Canadian and the English do not like the French.” 

“ No it’s because you are an asshole.”

“ Not an asshole.”

“ Such an asshole.”

“ I am not an assh-.”

Sami cut him off pressing his lips against Kevin’s. It took the other man a few mintues to catch on but when he did he kissed Sami back with a happy groan fingers going up to tug at his short red hair making Sami groan out against his lips.

“ See you missed me.” Kevin murmured when they finally pulled away, his eyes were soft and this is what sucked Sami in every time. “ I knew you missed me so much.”

“ Stop talking Kevin before I change my mind.” Sami finally wiggled out of Kevin’s grip to pull a loose pair of sweats over his ring gear. “ You rooming with someone?”

“ No, guessing you are with little Adrian?” Kevin asked grabbing Sami’s bag for him and tossed it over his shoulder. Sami shot him a glare as he gently placed the title belt in his other bag, he wasn’t going to let Kevin touch this one. “My room it is then.” 

Sami could hear all of the voices in his head telling him not to trust Kevin again but Sami just hoisted that heavy bag up higher on his shoulder and followed Kevin, just like he has been following Kevin for ten years now.

\--

Kevin’s hotel room was bigger then his own but I guess that’s what happens where you become Hunter’s newest favorite, he had a room just like it when he first started in Nxt. Hunter’s favorites change pretty fucking quickly. He set his bag down by the door and went over to sit on the bed playing with the strings on his hoodie. He watched Kevin carefully, the usual cockiness seemed to fade now that they were in the hotel room together. He pulled off his hoodie and stretched out on the bed, he has gotten in better shape since he signed with NXT, he was no longer a skinny little red head bouncing around. His upper body was more defined, nothing like Finn but he was in the best shape of his life. He smiled softly when he saw Kevin look at him with a hungry look in his eyes. 

“ Looking good.” He murmured leaning forward to run a hand over Sami’s chest, a rough thumb running over his nipple making Sami groan out. “ I dig the chest hair.”

“ You’ve seen me with chest hair before Kev.” He murmured sticking his tongue out to wet his dry lips. The thumb still hasn’t left Sami’s nipple making it pebble out before Kevin moved the other man.

“ You just look really good.” He shrugged simply giving it a pinch before pulling away to turn off the overhead light. Lights always went off before sex, it has been that way for years now. Kevin is as cocky as they come but Sami knew certain things still ate at him. Mainly the fact he wasn’t built like a superhero fashion model. Sami didn’t care what Kevin looked like, Kevin was his. 

“You got lube?” Sami asked sitting up to turn on the bedside lamp before Kevin could argue with him. He pushed himself up on his elbows and watched Kevin shrug and pull off his teeshirt before going over to his own bag and digging around. He pulled out a small bottle and threw it towards the bed. Sami grabbed it and stuck it on the bedside table so it was in arms reach for him. He say up more and spread his legs so Kevin could stand in between them, he pulled the bigger man down for a kiss.  
It was different from the kiss in the locker room, this kiss was rough and needy. This is the first time he has seen Kevin in a year after being together constantly for almost ten. 

He needed this and he knew Kevin needed it too, if the fingers tugging at his hair and the teeth biting at his bottom lip were any indication. The lips trailed down his neck making Sami squirm on the bed, the beard tickling his neck didn’t make it any better. The continued down his chest dropping to his knees in-between Sami’s leg. Kevin gave him his cocky little smirk before leaning forward to mouth at the front of Sami’s boxers.

“Shit.” He groaned really wishing Kevin had enough hair to tug. The groan made the bigger man pull his mouth away and grin, god he hated that fucking grin.

“ Something the matter Sami?” He asked voice ever so innocent.

“ You should probably hurry up and do something with my dick before I change my mind.” Sami voice was no where near as strong as he wanted it to be because Kevin just rolled his eyes and tugged down his black boxers and swallowing Sami down. A few curses that may have not been in English slipped from Sami’s lips as he watched Kevin bob his head cheeks hallowing, bringing more curses from Sami’s lips. He forgot that Kevin knew how to push every button to make Sami melt. Every tense muscle and bruise seemed to leave under that mouth and those rough hands running up Sami’s tense abs before running back down with his nails. He knew he wouldn’t not last much longer and he didn’t want the night to end like this. Almost like Kevin knew he pulled off of Sami’s with a wet pop. He wiped his mouth off and moved up on the bed his hands on either side of Sami’s head holding himself up. His eyes were soft and his smile was almost timid. Sami missed him so much

“ I missed you.” Sami finally admitted wrapping his arms around Kevin’s neck. 

“ I know.” He rolled them over so Sami was on top straddling Kevin’s waist. “ You should show me how much you miss me.” 

He laughed softly and reached over the grab the lube, he flipped the cap off and poured some on his hand. This was the part the he hated but he knew was more than fucking critical that first time they tried this they were drunk, horny and way too under prepared. They had no lube but spit and Sami only lasted about three seconds before jumping off of Kevin in tears, they didn’t try again for months. He managed two fingers before he got anxious to get this going, he wiped the rest of the lube off on too Kevin’s cock making the surprisingly silent man groan out.

“ You’re getting quiet on me.” Sami remarked softly before lining himself up and slowly sliding down Kevin’s cock, a choked off groan catching in his throat. It fucking hurt but it always felt comforting. This felt so right.

“ Didn’t think this would happen again Sam.” He moaned when Sami finally started to move. “ Thought you wouldn’t want me after being with all your new friends.”  
Sami reached forward to lace his fingers with Kevin’s as he moved with a slow steady pace. He moaned looking at their fingers intertwined, cocky as hell Kevin Steen was worried about him not wanting him anymore. Ge gave Sami way to much fucking credit. Kevin was a drug that he could never kick. He forced his eyes open just so he could watch Kevin’s   
face.

“Never gonna stop wanting you.” He gave his fingers a squeeze and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips moving his hips faster. Between the kissing, his dick rubbing between both of their stomachs and the fact Kevin’s dick was hitting that bundle of nerves every time he moved up and down. Sami knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He hasn’t been with anyone but Kevin, other than a few frantic handjobs in the shower with Adrian, it has only ever been Kevin. It will only ever be Kevin. Sami wanted to hit himself getting all emotional with a dick in his ass when he was probably only a few more movements from coming. 

“ Shit, shit. Fuck I missed you.” Sami moaning against Kevin’s lips coming so hard his vision went white around the edges.

“ Miss ya too.” Kevin moaned out underneath him pulling Sami closer as he came soon after him.

They laid there for a few minutes panting as they tried breath normally again. Sami moved first he rolled off of Kevin and let out a shaky laugh. It took him a few more minutes to finally get up and grab a wash cloth to clean them both off. Sami wiped them both down Kevin just giving him a softer smile then he is really used too.

“ You better be staying the fucking night.” He murmured his voice rough with sleep. He panted the bed beside him and Sami really couldn’t say no. He snuggled close into Kevin’s warm chest throwing a long leg around his waist to hold him there. Nither of them said much more, between the live taping and the sex Sami finally realized how tired he was. He closed his eyes slowly fell asleep. This night turned out better than he ever thought but he knew it wasn’t going to be a regular thing. Him and Kevin only worked well together for a short time and the fact Sami has the belt in his hands. The time would be even shorter, he wasn’t going to think about till the morning.

\--

Sami was up first because he knew Adrian would be looking for him. He wiggled out of the bed and got dressed quickly just planning to seek out while Kevin was still asleep. He was throwing his bag over his shoulder when he heard a sleepy voice coming from the bed.

“ M’not gonna go easy on ya for your belt.” Kevin yawned loudly rubbing at his face.

“ I wouldn’t expect anything different from you Kevin. I ain’t gonna go easy on you either Kev.” Sami smiled softly at the man still yawning from the bed.

“ I wouldn’t expect anything different from you Sami.” He paused his face going soft. “ You better get back to Adrian before he thinks I murdered you.”

“ I’ll see you soon Kevin.” Sami gave him one last smile before leaving the hotel room to get back to his own. Sami Zayn has always been too trusting, too nice and too caring. He knew that was never going to change as long as Kevin Steen was in his life. He knew it would screw him over but people do really stupid things for love and as much as he would never admit it, he really loved Kevin Steen.


End file.
